criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ken Lally
Kenneth Edward Lally is an actor and voice actor. Biography Little is known about Lally's past, including his birthdate, where he was born, and the names of his parents. What is known is that he first got into acting when he was studying Shakespeare and has enrolled at the University of Westminster, the National Shakespeare Conservatory, the London Classic Theatre School, and St. Lawrence University. Lally got his first on-screen role in 2002, when he was cast as Greg, accountant for mobster Sonny Corinthos, in the hit medical soap-opera General Hospital. Lally got his first voice-over role in 2004, when he provided his voice for the first-person shooter computer game Joint Operations: Typhoon Rising. Since then, Lally has appeared in TV shows and video games such as Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus, Mafia III, Revenge, Wolfenstein: The New Order, The Young and the Restless, The Order: 1886, BioShock Infinite, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Mortal Kombat, Red Dead Redemption, Heroes, Dead Rising 3, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Lally played Jack Messmer, a man that was killed by boxer-turned spree killer Jimmy Hall in the Season Seven episode "The Bittersweet Science". Filmography *Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus (2017) - Wayne Woods/Producer (voice) *Happy Hunting (2017) - Steve Patterson *Baker & Dunn (2017) - David B. Dunn *Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare (2016) - Unknown Character (voice, credited as Kenneth E Lally) *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices (voice) *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Hopping Dead (2016) - Bob *Mirror's Edge: Catalyst (2016) - Additional Voices (voice) *Blessed (2016) - Rodion *I Am You Are Everyone (2016) - Mr. John *The Order: 1886 (2015) - Additional Voices (voice) *Revenge (2015) - Hired Gun *When We Meet Again (2014) - Darren *The Young and the Restless (2014) - Richie *Wolfenstein: The New Order (2014) - Klaus Kreutz (voice) *Rubicon: The Beginning (2014) - Smash *Puncture Wounds (2014) - Simon *Dead Rising 3 (2013) - Unknown Character (voice) *Battlefield 4 (2013) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Devil's Spear: Assassin's Creed 4 - Black Flag (2013) - Zachariah Hammond *Armored Core: Verdict Day (2013) - Fat Man (voice) *Ambushed (2013) - Hitman #1 *Resident Evil: Vengeance (2013) - Barry Burton (uncredited) *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices (voice) *Zero Hour (2013) - Nazi Officer (uncredited) *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Secret Service Agent Jones (voice) *How I Met Your Mother (2012) - Ludwig (voice, uncredited) *Syndicate (2012) - AspariAgent3/ECLiquid1 (voice) *Criminal Minds - "The Bittersweet Science" (2011) TV episode - Jack Messmer *Mortal Kombat (2011) - Smoke/Goro/Shinnok (voice) *Red Dead Redemption (2010) - Floyd Brogles (voice) *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - Additional Voices (voice, uncredited) *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Cocky Human Male/Alley Guard/Pearl Human Male Companion/Howe Estate Guard/Fort Drakon Guard/Grumpy Bandit/Circle Tower Mage/Denerim City Guard/Circle Tower Tranquil/Denerim Soldier/Redcliffe Militiaman (voice) *Red Faction Guerrilla (2009) - Unknown Character (voice) *Street Dreams (2009) - Kook *Heroes - 3 episodes (2006-2008) - The German *Big Love (2007) - Gerald *The Darkness (2007) - Cannon Driver/German Soldiers (voice) *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) - Beckett's Bodyguard (uncredited) *Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (2005) - Zead (English version, voice, uncredited) *Practical Chinese Combat Systems, Vol. III (2005) - Instructional Voice-Over (voice) *Practical Chinese Combat Systems, Vol. II (2005) - Instructional Voice-Over (voice) *Practical Chinese Combat Systems, Vol. I (2005) - Instructional Voice-Over (voice) *Joint Operations: Escalation (2004) - Unknown Character (voice) *Joint Operations: Typhoon Rising (2004) - Unknown Character (voice) *Arthur's Briefcase (2004) - Collins *Star Trek: Enterprise - 2 episodes (2003) - Security Guard *Timecop: The Berlin Decision (2003) - Schultz *General Hospital - 11 episodes (2002-2003) - Greg *Alias (2003) - Lead Agent *The Seventh Man (2003) - Harlon Block External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors